Beautiful Weakness
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: He didn’t want to call it a weakness…he didn’t want to call it anything… Was it a weakness when his chest would feel tight and his breathing would catch, even if for a mere second of time that she looked at him? ! It was simply unacceptable... JamieX?


A/N

_Hello, _

_I haven't posted on here in a while I decided to prove that i'm still alive... Yes, Les Phantom is not on hold, it's just taking a little longer then expected..._

_Anyway, new one-shot, one of tose back to school stories..._

_Well until next time,_

_kisa-chan-2006_

Beautiful Weakness

He didn't want to call it a weakness…he didn't want to call it anything…

So, could it be called a weakness if every time she handed him a homemade dish or waved hello at un-godly hours in the morning and he accepted it with a half hearted glare? Was it a weakness when his chest would feel tight and his breathing would catch, even if for a mere second of time that she looked at him? It wasn't a weakness, it wasn't a soft spot…it was just shock that someone opposite of his gender would actually spare time for him…shock, weakness, flaw, disadvantage… whatever it could be called…it all came back to weak…

It was solely unheard of in his book! Completely a kind of something that should not happen…

He declared the whole situation preposterous! It was simply unacceptable, the way his cheeks would turn crimson kind of red whenever she presented a small wrapped gift…

Or when she would talk to him in shy little bursts of conversation…he was sure the town had spread the word that he had quite a reputation of being crude and unforgiving…

Still she would visit him, sometimes she would shy away, not that he would strike her of course, but knowing the finicky gossips of the tiny uneventful town, she had probably heard otherwise…

Stupid Martha and her gossip side-kicks…

Though, the girl never really tended to believe them…mostly she shrugged them off when he even made an attempt to list off all the things that he had done. Instead of telling him how wrong he was or how many sins he had committed, she just said the same answer...with the same smile on her face…with the same gift being held out to him…

"_Everyone makes mistakes…it's your choice if you want to make the same one again…"_

It was the middle of the night, and the humid heat of earlier that morning had yet to fade away. Her voice, the annoying, soft spoken ring, was replaying, over and over again, most likely lodging itself in his brain just to annoy him…

"_Hello. Hello? Hello! Hey… Hi! Hi?" _

Every greeting she had ever spoken to him was speaking to him now…it was driving him into sheer madness, he was completely sure of it… He could see her face right now… watching him, smiling, frowning…

Disturbing…wrong…totally something that he should not be thinking about…

Why would he be thinking about her? Why not his crops? Why not his lack of money or animals? Why not his monthly mortgage that he was due to pay? Why not anything else but her?

It was like she had glued herself into his brain… There was absolutely nothing good coming from that…

Now she would just be stuck in there, and he would be stuck thinking about her little nose or the mole on her right cheek…or the way her eyes turned into a shade of light blue whenever she approached him…

Great, it was growing so bad that he couldn't sleep…lovely, just the thing he needed. To be reminded of her every three minutes… It was growing to the point where he was going to reach hysterics…

So swearing that he was reaching to the limit of going completely delusional, he stumbled out of sweaty sheets into the midnight humid air and tripped through the doorway and into the street.

It was the same picture every night since he had lived in the small yet ever growing town. The nights were mostly unusually quiet, with the exception of a few young teens sneaking out and frolicking in the forest behind his house. For the most part he made a pact to ignore their annoying romping…sometimes though he snapped and they all scattered like dogs with their tails between their legs…

Once or twice a small pin-point of affection would show and he would silently shoo them away, pointing out possible and better hideouts for them to play in. He would warn them that their parents were sure to find them and they should seek a better hiding place. Of course, his suggestions were not always brought forth with a tinge of kindness; mostly they were outright and crude…

Still, he was satisfied, it did the job most of the time, and he rarely ever had escaping young ones invading each others privacy behind the tree's anymore. He was glad that they had decided to listen to his rather blunt warnings and take their frolicking somewhere else.

Though, this night was particularly quiet, with the whisperings of romancing couples, or the clicking noses most likely coming from the crickets…who just found it to be their most annoying duty to call out when every human being was trying to sleep in peace. Besides these noises that made up a normal night, nothing was out of place. If you sat there and had great patience, you could hear the echo of the ocean waves against the walls of the cave.

An eerie sound, the water rushing in and rushing out…

The waves vigorously crashing into the sand and the wooden planks of the pier, the salty spray painting another coat of salt water on the already rotting wood…

The ocean…it wasn't like her at all… In fact, embarrassingly enough—as he hated to admit it, even to himself—he had sat for many hours comparing her and the sea…and he could possibly see no matches between the two.

If he could compare her to something, he would have to compare her to the rocks on the shore, or the old wooden planks, still attached to the pier. Both stubborn and unmoving, they both refused to budge, and no matter how strong the waves urged them out to sea; they would always remain intact and steadfast. Never giving up her grip, her hold…her will…she always faithfully remained in her designated spot, no surrendering on her part…

Even if she messed up big time, or ruined something forever, that simple mistake would never make her to cease what she wanted most. Her future, no matter how hard things would get, she would still keep trying to accomplish her dream, and it was a quality that he rarely if ever saw. He could truthfully say…he liked it…

It scared him…it was a frightening thought…to think that one person unconsciously made him so weak…so vulnerable…

He sunk upon the grayish sand, filtering it between his fingers, staring at the persistent waves reaching their arms out to take stray shells and loose strands of seaweed.

Shaking his head in a violent manner, the thoughts of her groped and reached their way into his mind, making him unable and incapable of getting rid of them. She was surely to be rooted forever in his thoughts… She wouldn't go away, and now he was reaching a point that deemed to be complete insanity, because for a split second, he had almost eagerly thought about her…

Her cheerful smile, the disappointed look when she did something wrong, her soft glare when she was trying to be angry but somehow just couldn't make it all the way there…

Her clear polish free nails, the worn and faded jeans she wore daily, the little red hair band that just barely managed to keep her hair out of her face…these little things…

Even though they seemed to be imperfect, dirty, and spoiled in another person's point of view…he thought that they were the cleanest, most sensible choices of clothing someone could wear. It was plain, not fancy, nobody called this a sensible fashion, but he thought that it was the most sensible thing a person could do.

That's what he liked about her… how she didn't care what everybody had to say about her not ever wearing a dress. That she really didn't care how they called her too persistent and too hard working, how they told her to slather just a little more scented lotion on so that those dreadful calluses would go away…

She wasn't a model, she wasn't a dazzling beauty, and she wasn't anything special…she was…normal, she didn't care, she wasn't the prettiest thing, but…her personality outshone every other girl in that town, her many faces were true, never false lies…

She had shown true disappointment and had never asked someone to pity her, she had shown true happiness, and didn't gloat to everyone about how she was the luckiest girl on earth…everything about her was normal, down to earth… She made mistakes, she wasn't perfect, she cried and wasn't shamed, and she smiled and meant it…

This to him was the most beautiful thing on earth…this…was a weakness that overwhelmed him, it drowned him…and…he enjoyed it…

So he sat on the beach…thinking about this flaw in his strength…about this weak point in his heart…about this feebleness that overtook him every time she spoke to him…

He sat there…until someone else sat there with him. She glanced at him only once, and looked back…staring at the sunrise, her cheeks pale and a light dusting of purple under her eyes…

He looked at her twice and wrote a script in his head…his eyes glazed over as he ever so gradually reached his hand out further from his side…

Testing…asking…an invisible plea that he wanted yet didn't want her to hear just yet…

A tiny smile, a flicker in his eyes…the waves crashed…and he grabbed her hand.

She smiled at him and leaned over ever so slightly, her dirty jeans from yesterday rubbing against the sand…

The script, the play, the words, the story was completed. He looked over at her, his eyes running over her greasy red hair, the tiny mole on her face, her tired eyes…and he knew, it was time to read out the sentences, to whisper the plot, to admit…

He leaned over and for a split second a smile flickered across his face…The sun already a quarter ways up in the sky…

"Hey…"

Hoarse voice, quavering, shaking, yet confident and full of assertiveness…he asked a single word…and so she replied with a single syllable…

"Yes?"

The wind blew, a slight chill cascading through the air…

"Want to catch some breakfast?

She stood up with him stopping briefly to brush the gray/brown sand off of her jeans.

"How did you know I was hungry Jamie?"

He stood silent, and she accepted it, taking her hand in his and walking down the road to the café'. As her opened the door for her, something he never thought he would be doing, he realized…this weakness…it was a good thing…So he would tell her…

"Hey…"

Another pleasant voice accompanied with a gruff hoarse voice.

"Yes Jamie?"

Deep breath, time to face the fear, time to kill this weakness…

"You know…You…thanks for coming…Ann…"

A smile, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, she sits down on a bench and pats the spot next to her, letting go of his hand for a brief second while doing so…

"Thanks for asking Jamie… Want to split some pancakes?"

She was his weakness…and boy, this weakness was better then he could have ever imagined…

_The End…_

_Maybe…_

_A/N_

_I don't know why, but I was originally writing this for a Jill and Jamie pairing, when I thought…Ann and Jamie? That's perfect! So the pairing Ann/Jamie has been born. _

_I like the way this turned out, I'm pleased with Jamie and Ann. If you have any constructive views that you should like to share with me please do so. I would like nothing else except for my writing to improve and get better! _

_Anyway, thank you all for reading this… _

_This is dedicated to my best guy friend Justin, whom I care about very much indeed._

_Until next time then,_

_kisa-chan-2006 _


End file.
